L'heure de verité
by Frozensheep
Summary: Alors que la fête du printemps approche, un Gauvain jaloux décide de ruser pour connaître le nom de la cavalière d'Yvain. A ses risques et périls. Yvain/Gauvain.
1. Chapter 1

**Avant toute chose, que ce soit clair. Cette fic a été écrite sous influence de Phil Collins. Je décline toute responsabilité quant aux dommages que trop de "I don't care anymore" et autres "One more night" peuvent provoquer dans un texte.**

**Ensuite. Cette fic, ridiculement courte (deux chapitres de 7 pages chacun) est tout ce que j'ai réussi à pondre en presque un an. Car je bosse, oui, on bosse à la fac. D'ailleurs, je suis en fac d'histoire, et je m'amuse à écrire des romances gays a-historiques au possible, je pense qu'un psy aurait beaucoup à dire la dessus. **

**Bon. Merci à aravis_heidi, qui a eu la bonté de me relire et de me corriger, en « pleurant sur l'absence sidérale d'accents graves, aigus, circonflexes et sur ta syntaxe approximative ». Je suis absolument NAVREE d'écrire un slash Kaamelott, après mes Arthur/Lancelot adolescents, je ne pensais pas retomber dedans. Mais, après avoir trébuché (par hasard, juré !) sur la seule fic slash Yvain/Gauvain de FFnet (l'auteure se reconnaîtra) j'ai décidé d'arrêter l'alcool... non, je rigole.**

**Donc voilà. Je dédie cette fic à mes anciennes lectrices, qui ont une vraie vie maintenant, mais qui à une époque me hurlaient d'écrire 12 lemons par page. **

**Titre :** L'heure de vérité

**Disclaimer :** Kaamelott et les personnages appartiennent à AA, la légende appartient à la culture universelle, et Aurelien Portehaut et Simon Astier s'appartiennent tout seuls, pardonnez moi de faire ça à vos personnages, pas la poupée en cire, pas la poupée !

**Rating **: Gentillet. Oui je sais, ça n'existe pas. Mais quand même.

**Résumé :** Alors que la fête du printemps approche, un Gauvain jaloux décide de ruser pour connaître le nom de la cavalière d'Yvain. A ses risques et périls. Yvain/Gauvain.

oOo

Gauvain soupira lourdement. Il lui fallait une cavalière pour le bal de printemps, et jusque la, les seules filles qui étaient venues le lui proposer se situaient quelque part entre la cave et le sous-sol de l'échelle sociale. Non mais vraiment, il n'allait quand même pas passer la soirée a écouter les caquètements d'une gardienne d'oies, aussi jolie soit-elle ! Sans parler de la honte que cela infligerait à son oncle, qui s'imaginerait qu'il roulait dans la paille avec la première cagaude venue...

Une petite voix lui souffla qu'il n'avait qu'à aller en inviter une lui-même : le château n'en manquait pas, des filles de petits nobles de passages, de chefs de guerre quelconques. Ce n'était pas la duchesse d'Aquitaine, mais enfin, au moins, c'était décent.

Mais s'il voulait être honnête avec lui-même, le jeune homme devait s'avouer qu'il ne voulait pas, mais alors pas DU TOUT passer des heures avec une inconnue qui le boufferait des yeux en se voyant déjà princesse d'Orcanie. Et puis, à minuit, ce rite de fertilité à la con... Au printemps, on plante des carottes, on n'emmerde pas les jeunes gens à leur expliquer que leur rôle premier dans la vie est de produire plein d'héritiers joufflus et braillards, non mais.

Pire, il n'avait pas envie de se faire rire au nez lors de la délicate phase d'invitation. Voilà, c'était décidé, il irait seul.

Il sourit. Yvain aussi irait seul. Finalement, la soirée ne serait pas si désagréable. Ils la passeraient à boire de l'hydromel, du cidre, à refaire le monde en critiquant les couples roucoulants, et finiraient probablement à genoux dans les buissons à vomir tripes et boyaux. Voilà un programme qui lui convenait mieux.

- Si on vous emmerde, vous le dites.

Il releva le nez. Ah, ouais, table ronde, tout ça. A coté de lui, son ami lui lança un clin d'oeil complice et un coup de coude, l'air de dire "z'inquietez pas, moi aussi je pionce".

Le reste de la séance se déroula lentement. Il était question, comme toujours, de quêtes, de missions, et de quelque chose d'un peu plus compliqué, Arthur qui essayait de parler d'une difficulté de cohésion dans le royaume, jusque dans ses plus proches alliés. Rien de bien important.

Lorsque tout le monde se fut dispersé, lui et Yvain restèrent quelques instants dans le couloir.

- J'ai l'impression d'entendre toujours la même chose, à ces réunions, fit le chevalier au lion.

Bien que pensant sensiblement la même chose, Gauvain se sentait dans l'obligation de défendre son oncle, à qui l'assemblée tenait énormément à coeur.

- Il est absolument nécessaire que les grands hommes du royaume se concertent afin de prendre ensemble les décisions essentielles pour l'avenir de tous.

Yvain le fixa en haussant un sourcil. Puis :

- Donc, on est des "grands hommes du royaume" ?

- Parfaitement ! Nous sommes les héritiers de nos parents, après tout.

A la pensée de leurs familles respectives, ils s'assombrirent. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'étaient très fiers de leurs géniteurs, entre les Orcaniens toujours à la limite de la traîtrise, et la famille royale de Carmélide fidèle par arrivisme.

- A ce propos, fit Yvain, mon père me tanne pour avoir un droit de regard sur ma cavalière. Pour le bal de la fête du printemps. Il est lourd, à vouloir se mêler de ma vie privée comme ça.

- Ah. Vous avez une cavalière alors ?

L'autre haussa les épaules.

- 'videmment, c'est trop nul sinon. Et vous ?

- Bien sûr, vous me prenez pour qui ?

Ils partirent d'un grand rire qui se voulait viril et se frappèrent les mains.

- Et c'est qui ? Demanda Gauvain, redevenu tout d'un coup très sérieux.

- Mais c'est pas vrai ! Vous êtes mon père ou quoi ?

Et sur ce, il le planta là, ébahi, meurtri, et beaucoup d'autres choses encore.

oOo

Il savait depuis longtemps quels étaient ses sentiments pour Yvain. Évidement, il préfèrerait s'arracher lui même les dents que de le montrer à qui que ce soit. Il savait bien que c'était impossible. Contre nature, il n'en était pas aussi sûr. Il avait entendu parler, dans l'armée. On considérait... l'amour viril, comme quelque chose de pas si néfaste. Après tout, loin des femmes, il fallait bien s'occuper. Et il parait que cela renforçait la cohésion des hommes, les rendant plus féroces, par leur envie de se protéger et de se venger mutuellement. Il avait aussi entendu que c'était une chose assez répandue entre les jeunes gens, mais qui devait (en théorie) s'arrêter au mariage, bien sûr. Ca, c'était Arthur qui lui en avait parlé. C'est comme ça qu'ils faisaient, à Rome, il paraît. Sauf qu'il avait aussi entendu par le père Blaise que c'était mal, interdit, sale, pas naturel. Moment que le répurgateur avait choisit pour hurler "Les sodomites AU BUCHER !". Il n'était pas sur de savoir ce qu'était exactement un sodomite, mais ça devait avoir un rapport avec le prêche du père Blaise. Donc avec lui. Et il n'avait pas envie de finir au bûcher.

Peut-être que c'était quelque chose de normal, qui arrive aux jeunes et qui s'arrête quand on grandit. En tout cas, il en avait vaguement honte. Et surtout, il en souffrait. Il avait fini par se convaincre qu'avoir Yvain pour lui tout seul, même juste en tant qu'ami, c'était bien aussi. Et que ça durerait éternellement. Mais voila que la réalité les rattrapait. Yvain avait une cavalière, pas lui. Il aurait dû s'en douter.

Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de parler des sentiments, des femmes, tout ca. Enfin, disons que les rares fois où ils avaient essayé de mettre le sujet sur le tapis, le résultat n'avait pas été très concluant. Mais, quelques années auparavant, par bravade, ils s'étaient enfuis du château pour aller dans un bordel. Il n'avait jamais dit à son ami qu'il avait passé une heure à discuter avec la fille, incapable de faire quoique ce soit, malgré tout les efforts de la demoiselle. Qu'il avait dû finir par rassurer, profondément vexée qu'elle était de n'arriver à rien avec ce qui aurait dû être une boule d'hormones adolescentes. Yvain, lui, en sortant, s'était vanté de ses exploits avec force détails.

Voilà, c'était fini, il allait le perdre. Il se retourna dans son lit et enfoui sa tête dans l'oreiller, étouffant un sanglot sec. Il n'arriverait pas à pleurer. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir mal. Il le désirait tellement... pas uniquement physiquement. Il voulait être avec lui, point. Il aurait voulu pouvoir le prendre dans ses bras, et rester comme ça, sans rien dire. Ou alors, lui parler toute la nuit, toute la journée, ne jamais le laisser se taire : il lui semblait qu'ils auraient toujours un milliard de choses à se dire, même en restant ensemble en continu.

Il devait savoir qui était cette fille. Pour avoir quelqu'un à haïr. Pour se persuader que tout espoir était vain, qu'il fallait qu'il passe à autre chose.

oOo

- Une potion de verité ?

Merlin le regarda bizarrement.

- Pour quoi faire ?

- Pour... euh, le roi.

- Le roi vous a demandé de venir chercher une potion de verité.

L'enchanteur n'en croyait pas un mot, et ça se voyait sur son visage. En même temps, bonjour l'excuse pourrie.

- Oui, il était, euh, occupé.

- Je vois. Et il vous a dit a quoi il comptait s'en servir ?

- Secret d'état.

L'autre soupira.

- Vous me prenez vraiment pour un con ?

- Mais non, je...

Gauvain s'assit sur un coin de meuble pas trop encombré, découragé.

- Bon, et vous, qu'est-ce que vous comptez en faire ? Lui demanda Merlin, soudain radouci par son air de chien battu (battu/abattu, ça fait répétition).

- Rien, rien, laissez tomber. J'aurais pas dû. Oubliez ça.

Il se releva, se préparant à partir.

- Si vous me promettez que vous ne ferez pas de bêtise avec, je crois qu'il m'en reste un peu. Elias en avait préparé pour Dame Séli et... bref. Je vais voir si je vous retrouve ça.

Le jeune homme le regarda fouiller dans ses étagères avec espoir, tentant d'ignorer la bestiole qui frétillait dans son estomac et sa poitrine à l'idée de ce qu'il pourrait découvrir avec une telle substance. L'enchanteur se releva enfin, chassant d'un geste la toile d'araignée qui lui courait de la barbe au diadème, et lui tendit une fiole remplie d'un liquide brunâtre.

- Euh... vu qu'elle a changé de couleur et d'odeur, je pense qu'elle est complètement périmée. Mais elle doit encore fonctionner.

- C'est sans danger, hein ? Demanda Gauvain en reniflant d'un air méfiant la potion, qui avait une vague odeur de vinaigre.

- Normalement oui. Ca rendra votre victime un peu malade, peut-être. Mélangez-la à du vin, vous pourrez toujours mettre le malaise sur le compte de la gueule de bois.

Le jeune homme aquiesca d'un air grave.

- Vous êtes sur de ne pas vouloir me dire pourquoi c'est ? Je veux pas d'ennuis moi...

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous n'en aurez pas... personne ne saura rien.

Le petit flacon en poche, il ouvrit la porte, et se retourna avant de sortir :

- Et merci, hein !

Resté seul, Merlin entreprit de piler méthodiquement des pattes de scolopendres, un pli songeur barrant son front. Le jeune chevalier lui avait paru en quasi-détresse, et lui avait fait pitié. Mais après coup, lui donner une potion de vérité périmée, dans son état, ne ressemblait plus _du tout_ à une bonne idée. Il se promit d'en toucher deux mots au roi, à l'occasion. Affronter Loth d'Orcanie ne le tentait pas plus que ça.

oOo

Le soir même, c'est un Gauvain très nerveux qui attendait dans un des salons du château, une bouteille de vin et deux verres posés près de lui. Il avait donné rendez-vous là à Yvain, prétextant une soirée entre garçons, à boire et raconter des conneries. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas totalement un mensonge. A cette heure-ci, ils avaient peu de chance d'être dérangés dans la suite réservée à la réception des délégations étrangères, il avait donc le champ libre. Et il était mort de peur et d'excitation à la fois.

- Bouh !

Il avait beau être préparé à ce type de salutations de la part de son ami, il fit un bond d'un mètre, et mit une bonne minute à retrouver un rythme cardiaque normal.

- Ca va ?

- Ouais, et vous ?

- Pffff, j'en ai trop marre. Je me suis encore fait engueuler par mère, soit disant...

Il appuya ces mots de guillemets en l'air et d'une grimace.

- ... soit disant que je me lève à une heure qui n'en est plus une, je cite.

- Avez-vous essayé de lui parler de cette immense fatigue qui vous saisit toute la journée, mais qui vous quitte quand tombe la nuit ?

- Ouais. Elle appelle ça la flemme.

Un silence. Puis :

- Vous ne voulez pas vous asseoir ? Un peu de vin ?

Yvain se gratta le menton.

- Franchement, j'ai encore mal au crâne d'hier...

A ces mots, Gauvain fronça les sourcils, mais l'autre ajouta rapidement :

- M'enfin, ça le fera passer.

Il prit un verre et le tendit a son ami, qui le remplit généreusement avant de se servir à son tour.

Tout en surveillant son compagnon du coin de l'oeil, Gauvain leva son verre et fit mine de boire, faisant attention à garder les lèvres bien serrées. Il ne s'agissait pas qu'il en avale par mégarde.

- Ouuuch. Je suis pas certain d'arriver à virer la migraine avec ça. Vous l'avez pris où ? Parce qu'à mon avis, il est plus bon depuis longtemps...

- Je ne lui trouve rien de bizarre, moi, menti le jeune homme. Vous êtes sûr ?

Yvain prit une autre gorgée et grimaça.

- Ouais, carrément.

Estimant que la potion devait commencer à faire effet, Gauvain se lança.

- C'est qui, votre cavalière pour le bal de printemps ?

- Mais j'en ai pas, j'ai pas réussi a en trouver. J'ai juste dit ça pour pas avoir l'air con.

En face, son interlocuteur en resta bouche bée.

- C'est trop bizarre, continua Yvain. J'avais pas du tout l'intention de dire ça. Et pourtant quand j'ai voulu dire autre chose, j'ai pas pu.

Sûrement un des défauts des potions périmées...

- Ca vous fait pareil à vous ?

- Oui, menti Gauvain.

- Et du coup, vous avez une cavalière alors ?

- Non plus. Et j'en veux pas.

- Pourquoi ?

Il avait l'air de ne pas bien comprendre.

- Je trouve qu'on est mieux tous les deux, tels deux poètes solitaires... qu'en pensez-vous ?

En face de lui, le chevalier au lion affichait un air d'intense concentration, luttant sans doute contre la potion.

- Je sais pas. On commence à avoir l'âge où on cherche une femme, non ?

- Vous en voulez une vous ?

- Non, en fait les femmes j'men fout.

Il renifla.

- Vous voyez, là, j'avais pas du tout envie de répondre ça. C'est super pas naturel. Et le vin il a vraiment un drôle de goût.

- Je ne trouve pas... Donc, vous, les femmes, c'est pas votre truc ?

- C'est pas que c'est pas mon truc... mais j'ai genre... pas envie quoi. Et elles comprennent jamais rien, en plus. Je peux pas parler avec une fille comme avec vous, par exemple.

Dans sa poitrine, le coeur de Gauvain battait si fort qu'il le ressentait jusque dans ses genous. Qui tremblaient.

- Et pardonnez-moi de vous poser une question aussi... bestiale, mais... ça ne vous manque pas ?

- De quoi ?

Le jeune chevalier se mordit la lèvre.

- Euh, le sexe quoi.

Il espéra que son changement soudain de couleur passerait pour un effet du vin, et se gratta nerveusement les oreilles, qui le brûlaient presque.

- Je crois que si, mais j'ai jamais essayé.

Yvain se tut un instant.

- Non, mais vraiment ça je voulais pas le dire. Et j'ai été obligé. Y'a un truc pas net.

Sans crier gare, il se pencha par dessus la table et attrapa le verre de son ami. Le voyant encore plein, il se leva d'un bond.

- Mais vous avez rien bu ! C'est quoi ce bordel ? Qu'est-ce que vous manigancez ?

- Mais rien, je vous jure...

- J'y crois pas ! Vous avez mis un truc dans le vin hein ?

Gauvain ne trouva pas la force de répondre et baissa la tête, penaud, et les oreilles toujours aussi bouillantes. De honte cette fois.

- 'tain ! Vous me faites pas confiance c'est ça ? Ou vous vouliez me faire parler ? Laissez moi vous dire un truc. Je peux pas vous mentir, alors vous savez que je l'pense. Je veux plus vous voir. Je croyais qu'on était amis, et vous me filez des trucs pour me faire parler !

- Yvain, je suis vraiment désolé, je ne sais pas comment vous expliquer, je...

- J'ai pas envie d'entendre vos explication. J'ai plus envie de vous entendre du tout. J'me casse.

Il ramassa sa veste et l'enfila.

- Et pas la peine de me chercher, demain, après demain, pour ce putain de bal, je rentre en Carmélide.

- Non !

Gauvain vida son verre d'un trait, fronçant le nez. C'est vrai que ça avait un sale gout : il n'avait pourtant pas choisi de la piquette, mais la potion avait communiqué son goût aigre à toute la bouteille.

- Voilà ! Maintenant, je suis dans le même état que vous. Restez. S'il vous plaît.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'était levé et avait attrapé Yvain par la manche. Celui-ci hésita, oscillant entre la colère, la pitié, et une légère envie de profiter de la situation. En voyant le regard désespéré de son ami, il se radoucit un peu.

- 'tain mais qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ?

Gauvain le lâcha et se rassit, détournant la tête pour masquer les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux.

- Je voulais savoir qui vous accompagnait au bal.

- Et c'est tout ? Vous pouviez pas juste me demander ?

- J'ai essayé, rappella-t-il, et vous m'avez envoyé sur les roses. Vous m'avez même comparé a votre père.

Yvain fit claquer sa langue.

- Ouais, ça c'était pas sympa. Mais j'aurais bien fini par vous le dire. Enfin, par vous dire que j'en avais pas, quoi.

- Vous auriez dû me le dire tout de suite. J'étais content d'y aller avec vous, moi.

- Je croyais que vous en aviez une, c'est pour ça. Je voulais pas avoir l'air con.

- Mais pourquoi pensiez-vous une chose pareille ? Je vous l'aurais dit si j'en avais eu une.

Il haussa les épaules.

- J'en ai vu plein vous demander, et pas que des moches, alors...

Le silence retomba, et ils fixèrent leurs verres d'un air morne.

- On arrête les frais ? Proposa Gauvain.

- C'est que... c'est vraiment degueu. Mais j'ai soif. Vous en avez pas une autre ?

- Non...

- Bon, bougez pas, je vais en chourrer une, je reviens.

Il reparu quelques minutes plus tard, laissant à peine le temps à son ami de réaliser dans quel pétrin il s'était mis. Si jamais il avouait ce qu'il ressentait, ce n'est pas pour la Carmélide qu'Yvain risquait de partir, mais carrément pour la Norvège, et à la nage encore...

- Voila, j'en ai prit deux, au cas où.

Ils se servirent généreusement. Au goût, le vin était plus destiné à la cuisine qu'à autre chose, mais après celui additionné de potion, il leur sembla un nectar.

- Vous avez jamais rien fait avec une femme alors ? Demanda innocement Gauvain.

L'autre lui jeta un regard noir.

- Vous étiez obligé d'insister ? Non.

- Et le bordel, alors, quand on avait 16 ans ?

- Vous allez me le payer. Rien, j'ai rien fait, je vous ai menti. Et vous alors ? Vous m'avez jamais raconté.

- Rien non plus. Pourquoi ne s'est-il rien passé ?

Yvain souffla, comme un taureau s'apprêtant à charger.

- Mais arrêtez avec ces questions bordel ! J'ai pas pu. J'y arrivais pas, je pensais à vous, à coté, et ça me bloquait.

Gauvain le fixait avec des yeux ronds, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, voir même de remuer un orteil, de peur de perdre le contrôle et de lui sauter dessus par inadvertance. Ou de s'évanouir.

- Me regardez pas comme ça, fit Yvain en détournant le regard, ça va, je sais que c'est bizarre, ok ? J'avais juste pas envie qu'elle vous touche, l'autre, là, avec sûrement tout un tas de maladies. Et vous alors, pourquoi vous avez rien fait ?

- Un peu pareil. J'ai essayé pourtant, mais j'avais pas envie, et ça m'énervait de savoir qu'a coté, vous... enfin voila quoi. J'avais des images, et franchement je m'en serais passé.

Voyant son ami prêt à ouvrir la bouche, il ajouta, un doigt levé :

- Et je vous interdit de me demander quel genre d'images.

- Z'inquietez pas, j'ai pas envie de savoir, grogna le chevalier au lion, d'un air qui disait tout le contraire.

Un nouveau silence s'abattit sur les deux chevaliers, qui vidèrent leurs verres pour meubler.

- Vous avez déjà été amoureux, vous ? Demanda finalement Yvain, inconscient de la panique qui étreignit son compagnon à ces mots.

Ce dernier, le souffle coupé, sentait nettement son cerveau fonctionner à toute allure, cherchant un moyen quelconque de ne pas répondre à la question. Mais la potion dans son sang lui interdisait toute stratégie d'évitement.

- Oui, répondit-il enfin, dans un murmure. Et je vous en supplie, ne me demandez pas de qui. Je ne pourrais plus jamais vous parler, si vous faisiez cela.

- Mais...

- Par _pitié_ ! Si vous accordez une quelconque importance à notre amitié, ne demandez pas !

Une sale bestiole, perchée sur son épaule, soufflait à Yvain d'insister, de profiter de la potion. Il allait céder quand il vit la détresse qui brillait dans les yeux de son meilleur ami. Submergé par une étrange tendresse à le voir ainsi sans défense, il décida de renoncer.

- Bon. Mais comptez sur moi pour vous le demander jusqu'à votre dernier souffle, quand la potion aura fini de faire effet.

- Merci...

Gauvain se rendit compte qu'il aurait preferé être obligé de le dire. Cela lui aurait ôté une part de responsabilité, et puis les choses auraient été claires une bonne fois pour toutes. Mais il était trop tard, le moment était passé.

- Et vous, demanda-t-il finalement, tentant d'avoir l'air le plus détaché possible.

- Je sais pas trop en fait. Ca fait quoi d'être amoureux ?

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux.

- C'est plutôt agréable. Sauf que ça fait très mal aussi. En fait, ça vous rend heureux d'avoir mal, là, dans le ventre. Ca vous rend un peu idiot aussi. Vous voulez toujours être avec l'autre, et en même temps, au dernier moment vous voudriez vous cacher sous terre. C'est pas comme dans les poèmes ou les chansons en fait. C'est plus compliqué. Et puis parfois vous avez envie de... de faire des choses, et ça vous occupe tellement l'esprit que vous avez l'impression que c'est marqué sur votre front, vous avez peur de perdre le contrôle. D'autres fois vous voudriez juste qu'il... enfin qu'elle soit là, pour lui montrer un truc, ou lui poser une question. Ou le...la regarder.

Yvain siffla.

- La vache, ça a l'air bizarre. Je crois pas que... tout ça me soit arrivé, alors.

- Vous avez de la chance.

- Vous croyez ? Pourtant vous dites que c'est agréable.

- J'ai aussi dit que ça faisait mal. Mais peut-être que ça fait moins mal quand c'est partagé.

- Elle vous aime pas ?

- Je ne lui ai jamais demandé...

- Ben pourquoi ? Vous risquez quoi ?

Gauvain soupira.

- Beaucoup plus que la simple honte d'une rebuffade, croyez-moi.

Son ami jugea plus prudent de ne pas insister.

- Et sinon, vous avez essayé de l'inviter au bal ?

- Oui, en quelque sorte.

Gauvain avait la sensation de marcher sur une corde raide, risquant de tomber a tout moment s'il perdait l'équilibre. Une chute qui lui serait fatale.

- Et elle a dit quoi ?

- Elle n'a... pas vraiment répondu.

Sans crier gare, Yvain lui prit la main et la serra entre les siennes.

- C'est trop nul. Mais si elle veut pas, c'est qu'elle vous merite pas. Vous en trouverez une autre, mieux. Vous inquiétez pas.

- J'en doute, murmura le jeune homme, luttant pour contrôler les tremblements de son bras et de sa voix.

La soirée se changea bientôt en nuit, et les deux complices quittèrent finalement le terrain de l'amour pour entrer sur celui, moins dangereux, de la poésie, après qu'Yvain, prit d'une inspiration soudaine, ait proposé de profiter des effets de la potion pour écrire à quatre mains un poème qui serait, je cite, "l'essence de la sincérité, trop mortel".

oOo

**A suivre !**

**Voilà ! Qu'en avez vous pensé ? Aimé, détesté, vous voulez me voir brûler sur un bûcher ? Souvenez-vous qu'à chaque review, un euro est reversé au Fond de Sauvegarde des Phénixs Amphibies !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Je suis désolée d'updater si lentement. Voici la suite, qui vous plaira j'espère... Il reste un épilogue à écrire. Et peut-être une fin alternative, si j'ai le temps entre deux partiels. Comme toujours, merci à Aravis_Heidi, qui dépense d'impressionnantes quantités de surligneur virtuel à me relire, et merci à ceux et celles (je veux pas risquer l'erreur diplomatique mais parfois je me dis que je pourrais tout mettre au féminin dans le monde de la fanfic slash...) qui m'ont laissé des gentilles review encourageantes de fangirls sous cocaïne. J'vous aime.**

**oOo**

Gauvain se rappelait très nettement que la veille, enfin, euh, le matin, échouer dans la chambre d'Yvain, beaucoup plus proche que la sienne, lui avait paru la meilleure idée du monde. Il se souvenait aussi que sortir des couvertures supplémentaires du coffre pour s'en faire un lit de fortune avait constitué une épreuve telle qu'il avait fini par renoncer et s'écrouler dans le lit de son ami. Lequel n'avait pas tardé à l'imiter.

Maintenant, à la lumière du jour et de sa migraine naissante, il n'en était plus aussi sûr.

- Ah, ils sont beaux ! Regardez moi ces p'tits pédés !

Juste avant que Séli ne lui hurle dans les oreilles, il savourait, dans un demi sommeil alcoolique, le plaisir d'être allongé contre celui qu'il aimait, un bras passé par dessus sa taille. Le pire, c'est qu'il savait pertinemment que s'il avait été tourné dans l'autre sens, à ronfler comme Yvain, elle aurait quand même crié ça.

Cela ne l'empêcha pas de se lever d'un bon, le visage tellement en feu qu'il en oublia le vertige qui le saisit.

- Mèèèèèère putaiiiin... grogna son ami, remontant les couvertures sur son visage.

- Vous, vous dégagez, fit la reine de Carmélide à l'intention de Gauvain. Allez prendre un bain, je sais pas moi. Quand à vous – un son etouffé monta de sous les couvertures – faut qu'on parle.

Sans demander son reste, le jeune homme déguerpit, sa ceinture et ses chaussures à la main. Il prit bien soin de laisser quelques kilomètres de couloirs entre lui et Séli avant de s'arrêter pour remettre le tout. Son coeur battait toujours beaucoup trop fort. Il savait que ce n'était qu'une méchanceté gratuite, sans vraie base, et qu'elle aurait pu les traiter de ratons laveurs, si ça avait été une insulte. Mais quand même, il tenait Yvain dans ses bras...

En y repensant, une agréable chaleur se diffusa dans le bas de son ventre, en même temps que quelque chose lui écrasait la poitrine. Il avait intérêt à bien se rappeler de ce moment, parce que ça risquait d'être le maximum qu'il puisse jamais avoir : un cuvage romantique, dont l'autre ne s'était probablement même pas rendu compte. Génial.

Il avait le ventre creux, mais quelque chose lui disait que manger n'était pas encore vraiment une bonne idée. Aussi décida-t-il de suivre le conseil de Séli, et d'aller prendre un bain. Il attendit, assis sur un tabouret, que les bonniches fassent chauffer l'eau et remplissent la cuve. La proximité de l'eau et du savon semblaient faire ressortir sa crasse et les odeurs douteuses qu'il degageait. Il eu soudain honte de s'être allongé près de celui qu'il aimait dans cet état, oubliant qu'Yvain ne devait pas être beaucoup plus frais. Après tout, il lui avait bien tenu sa veste pendant qu'il vomissait tripes et boyaux dans un coin...

Il fronça les sourcils, se rendant compte qu'il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir s'il avait été malade lui aussi. En tout cas, maintenant, il l'était, quelque chose de bien. Il eu toutes les difficultés du monde a enlever ses vêtements, et failli s'évanouir en se glissant dans le bain chaud, tant la différence de température avec l'air ambiant était grande. Ou alors, c'était d'avoir enjambé le rebord, un exercice peut être un peu prématuré, après une nuit pareille. Il s'adossa a la paroi de la cuve, et ferma les yeux.

Quand il les rouvrit, l'eau était froide, et il n'avait même pas commencé à se savonner.

- Eau chaude ! Cria-t-il à l'adresse de la servante censée rester dans la pièce d'à coté, au cas ou il aurait besoin de quelque chose. Genre, de l'eau chaude.

Il attendit quelques instants. Rien.

- J'ai dit : EAU CHAUDE !

La personne qui passa finalement la tête par l'embrasure de la porte n'avait rien d'une servante.

- Vous avez pas encore fini ? Demanda la voix pâteuse d'Yvain.

Surprit, le jeune homme se recroquevilla dans une eau beaucoup trop transparente pour sa pudeur.

- Euh, non, je, l'eau est froide, je peux pas me décaper. Vous pouvez dire à la bonniche d'en mettre à chauffer ?

- Elle est partie.

- Comment ça elle est partie ?

- Ben j'en sais rien moi, y'a personne. Dites, euh, faudrait que j'en prenne un aussi, rapport à la fête, ce soir, tout ça.

Merde, la fête du printemps, c'était déjà ce soir ?

- Vous voulez que je vous apporte une bassine ? Y'en a une qui chauffe.

Gauvain aquiesca vigoureusement, toujours plié en quatre dans un coin. Quelques instants plus tard, son ami revint avec une marmite pleine d'eau fumante, les mains enroulées dans un torchon.

- Gaffe, c'est super chaud cette saloperie, poussez-vous !

En versant, quelques éclaboussures les atteignirent, provoquant un concert de jurons. Il devait y avoir une technique pour ce genre de trucs, songea Gauvain.

- Bon, voila, dépêchez-vous, je veux y passer après, fit Yvain en s'asseyant sur le tabouret près de la cuve.

- Euuuh...

Dans son bain, le jeune chevalier n'avait pas osé se déplier.

- Vous attendez quoi ? On a pas toute la journée ! Quand vous aurez fini, vous m'en remettrez à chauffer, hein ?

- Je... vous... vous ne voulez pas sortir ?

- Pourquoi faire ?

Le pire, c'est que son ami semblait sincèrement, candidement, ne pas voir où était le problème.

- J'aimerais mieux être seul pour... euh... il désigna le bas de son corps d'un geste du menton, ses mains etant très occupées à tenir ses genous plaqués contre sa poitrine.

- Pourquoi ? Vous n'êtes pas une fille, je sais à quoi ça ressemble.

- Même.

- Bon, bon... soupira-t-il avant d'aller dans la pièce a coté.

Gauvain se savonna le plus vite possible. Et là, il se rendit compte d'un truc.

- Euuuh, Yvain ? Vous pouvez venir une minute ?

- Faudrait savoir...

- Vous pourriez me trouver un drap propre ?

Il lui en trouva effectivement un, et le lui tendit. Cette fois, le jeune homme n'osa pas lui demander de partir, et du bien sortir du bain et l'attraper, les oreilles brûlantes. Il venait à peine de s'enrouler dedans que son ami commença à se déshabiller.

- Je vais, euh... j'ai oublié de prendre des vêtements propres.

- Mettez-moi de l'eau à chauffer avant !

Le temps qu'il ramasse la marmite, Yvain était entièrement nu et avait entreprit d'enjamber le bord de la cuve. Malgré lui, Gauvain ne put s'empêcher de le regarder, à s'en brûler les rétines, comme s'il voulait graver à jamais tous les détails, tous les muscles, toutes les courbes de ce corps tant désiré. Au prix d'un effort surhumain, il détourna les yeux et se réfugia presque en courant dans la pièce d'à coté.

Il se rappela miraculeusement de remettre une marmite à chauffer, avant de s'enfuir encore dégoulinant dans les couloirs.

**oOo**

_Le soir._

- Qui a choisit le groupe ? Demanda Gauvain, fasciné.

- Le seigneur Bohort. Ils se sont présentés à lui comme enfuis du monde des fées, et ça lui a plu.

Ils se regardèrent d'un ai entendu, connaissant le gout de leur mentor pour les contes et le folklore.

- Je suppose...

Le jeune homme haussa la voix pour se faire entendre par dessus la cornemuse.

- ... je suppose qu'ils ne l'avaient pas prévenu qu'ils auraient un corbeau mort et un crâne humain sur scène.

- Je suppose aussi.

Ils se tournèrent vers Bohort, qui se tenait contre un arbre avec le père Blaise. Tous deux affichaient le même air outré, dégouté à la limite du verdâtre.

Le reste des danseurs, eux, semblaient pourtant apprécier l'énergie dégagée par les quatre musiciens, malgré leur aspect inquiétant. Gauvain lui-même battait la mesure du pied. Il aurait presque voulu avoir une cavalière, pour rejoindre le cercle qui s'agrandissait, se réduisait, se morcelait pour se reformer selon une chorégraphie hypnotisante. Presque, seulement, car depuis le début de la fête, Yvain et lui faisaient les langues de vipère, une bière à la main, en se moquant de la notion parfois approximative de l'élégance que pouvaient avoir les habitants du château. Évidement, même les pires étaient battus à plate couture par les membres du groupe, qui rivalisaient de tatouages barbares et autres bijoux en os, sans parler des tresses flamboyantes ornées de plumes. Si c'était ça, les habitants du monde des fées, Gauvain préférait ne jamais se retrouver perdu sur la lande, seul le soir. Non pas que ce soit dans ses habitudes, remarquez...

La chanson s'acheva, et le chanteur s'avança sous les applaudissements.

- Bonsoir à vous, gens de Kaamelott... J'espère que notre musique vous aide à ouvrir vos esprit aux forces de la nature, en ce jour si particulier qu'est l'arrivée du printemps.

Gauvain n'avait même pas besoin de se retourner pour imaginer l'expression du père Blaise à la mention des "forces de la nature".

- La nature se réveille ! Honorons-la, honorons la vie...

Il eut un sourire plein de dents, qui évoquait plus le renard que l'être humain.

- Honorons-la de toutes les façons possible ! Buvez, mangez, aimez-vous ! Touchez-vous !

Un glapissement étouffé leur parvint de l'arrière : le prêtre devait être en train de recracher son cidre par le nez, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu tenter quoi que ce soit, la musique reprit, plus sauvage et enjouée que jamais. La nuit était presque complètement tombée, et de plus en plus de couples – et, ne pouvait s'empêcher de noter Gauvain, de non-couples – quittaient la zone éclairée pour disparaître dans le sous-bois tout proche.

- A votre avis, ils vont faire quoi ? Demanda son ami, mi-moqueur mi-sérieux, en désignant du menton deux hommes qui peinaient à avancer, une demoiselle hilare accrochée à leurs épaules. Leur rire persista longtemps après qu'ils eurent été avalés dans l'ombre.

- Honorer la nature, je suppose.

- Ils n'attendent même pas la cérémonie de minuit ?

Le jeune chevalier pouffa.

- Je doute que la fertilité et la nécessité d'assurer le renouvellement de la population du royaume soit leur préoccupation première.

Un silence un peu gêné s'installa, vite brisé par Yvain :

- A ce propos, je ne saurais que trop conseiller qu'on évite ce foutu rituel, histoire de ne pas absolument se taper la honte, genre "ooouuuh, ils sont tout seuls, gnagnagna".

- Ou alors, on vous déguise en femme ?

- Ou pas.

- Ou pas.

Le silence revint.

- J'ai envie de danser.

Yvain regarda son ami avec des yeux ronds.

- Genre, la bourrée, ou genre un truc de couple ?

Le jeune homme fit tous les efforts du monde pour répondre d'un air détaché, mais ne pouvait se débarrasser de l'impression d'avoir la pancarte "grilléééééééééééé !" suspendue au cou. Éclairée par douze chandelles. Et un sortilège de fluorescence.

- N'importe quoi, je m'en fiche, mais leur musique est tellement entraînante...

- Si vous voulez, on essaye de s'incruster à la prochaine danse qui... enfin au prochain truc pas en couple ?

Manque de chance, après le morceau suivant, les musiciens annoncèrent leur intention de faire une pause, d'aller boire un peu et de "faire d'autres choses que par égards pour les autorités présentes, ils se passeraient de détailler publiquement". Il n'était pas tard, mais les deux chevaliers commençaient à accuser la nuit précédente et le réveil en fanfare que leur avait servi Séli. Gauvain n'était plus si sur que ça d'avoir envie de danser, vu le risque non négligeable qu'il se prenne les pieds dans une racine et aille s'étouffer dans les seins d'une respectable matrone. Dans le meilleur des cas.

- Je ne vous ai pas vu danser ?

Il sursauta violemment, et eu un mouvement de recul en se tournant pour faire face à son interlocuteur. C'était le chanteur du groupe, une chope de cidre à la main et sa flûte dans l'autre.

- Vous ne nous av...

- Normal, on dansait pas.

Impossible de dire pourquoi Yvain avait cru utile de préciser ça.

- Parce que vous n'aimez pas la musique ? Ou parce que vous ne... dansez pas en public ?

Deux paires d'yeux ronds comme la lune le fixèrent.

- Puis-je savoir ce que vous sous-entendez, exactement ? Fit finalement Gauvain, avec toute la hauteur que lui permettait sa gueule de bois.

- Je ne sous-entends rien, je constate.

- Moi je constate que vous êtes barge.

L'autre sourit, révélant une dentition beaucoup trop pointue pour être uniquement l'œuvre de la nature.

- C'est certain. Mais je vois plus ça comme un avantage, par rapport à vous qui êtes si sain. Et si malheureux.

- Vous parlez à qui, là ?

L'homme se contenta de sourire à nouveau. Et disparu. Rien de spectaculaire, pas de fumée, de bruit, de lumière, rien : ils avaient baissé les yeux un instant, cligné des yeux, et soudain, il n'y avait plus personne devant eux. Ils se tournèrent vers la scène : occupé à réchauffer ses flutes, le musicien leur adressa un clin d'oeil.

- Ils n'ont peut-être pas menti à Bohort, finalement.

- Sur quoi ?

- Le pays des fées...

Gauvain haussa les épaules, pas très convaincu.

- Vous voulez toujours danser ? Fit-il pour essayer de changer de sujet, non sans se rendre compte que c'était probablement le pire truc à dire à cet instant.

- Bien sur qu'il veut danser !

- Mère ! M'enfin !

Séli vint se planter devant eux, trainant derrière elle une jeune fille plutôt jolie, plutôt bien habillée et plutôt blonde.

- Non seulement il veut danser, mais en plus il VA danser. Yvain, je vous présente, euh, Jér... Jar... Machine.

- Jernie.

- Oui, voilà. C'est la fille de... peu importe, en fait. Hors de question que pour la cinquième année consécutive mon fils passe la fête du printemps à roucouler avec vous, là, dit elle en désignant Gauvain du menton. Donc, voila, Jernie, mon fils Yvain, Yvain, Jernie, vous pouvez aller danser.

- Non mais mère, je...

Intraitable, la belle-mère royale poussa littéralement Jernie sur son fils, et se planta à côté de Gauvain, les bras croisés. Sur scène, les musiciens entonnèrent une danse enjouée, où les partenaires étaient censés s'échanger mutuellement. Bon gré mal gré, le jeune homme et sa cavalière se joignirent aux danseurs, non sans un échange de regards paniqués entre Yvain et Gauvain. Qui hésitait entre fondre en larmes et mordre Séli, tant voir son fils danser avec la grâce d'un ours lépreux semblait la ravir. De son coté, la jeune fille réquisitionnée pour la soirée ne semblait pas beaucoup plus à l'aise, mais elle faisait de son mieux, Gauvain la voyait d'ici essayer de détendre son cavalier en plaisantant sur leur gaucherie.

N'y tenant plus, il se détourna et partit vers la tente de fortune qui proposait à qui en voulait toutes sortes de boissons alcoolisées. Il se décida pour un verre de vin aux épices. Puis un autre. Un regard vers les danseurs l'incita à en prendre un troisième, tant la vision de celui qu'il aimait les deux mains sur les hanches d'une blondasse riant aux éclats le torturait. Il finit par perdre la notion du temps, et jusqu'à l'envie de continuer à boire, et resta là, debout, les yeux dans le vague. Au bout d'une éternité, la musique s'arrêta, mais les couples de danseurs ne se séparèrent pas pour autant. Yvain semblait maintenant s'amuser franchement avec sa nouvelle compagne, et Gauvain s'en voulait de la détester autant, elle qui n'avait rien demandé et paraissait en plus assez sympathique. Cela ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir envie qu'un arbre s'effondre sur elle et qu'un sanglier passe achever le travail.

Les musiciens saluèrent une dernière fois leur public avant de descendre avec leurs instruments. Gauvain savait ce que cela signifiait : on approchait minuit, et l'heure du rituel de fertilité. Il tenta de prendre une grande respiration, mais sa poitrine le serrait tellement qu'il cru s'évanouir de douleur. Incapable de bouger, il regarda la foule se déplacer autour du grand feu qui avait été monté un peu plus loin.

- Elle est avec un autre, hein ?

La voix du tavernier le tira de ses pensées.

- Hein ? Euh, oui. Quelque chose comme ça.

- Bah, t'en fais pas, si ça se trouve elle se rendra compte qu'il vaut pas le coup. Ou t'en trouveras une mieux.

- Je prendrais pas les paris... soupira le jeune homme, un peu las que tout le monde lui ressorte les mêmes arguments vides.

- Bon, en tout cas on va pas rester là dans le noir, comme deux clampins. Viens.

Contre son gré, ils se rapprochèrent donc du feu de joie, dont la clarté aveuglante faisait paraître encore plus sombre les bois alentours. Les premiers couples s'étaient avancés pour la cérémonie, et près du feu se tenait le musicien et la seule femme du groupe, main dans la main. Ils étaient si près que la sueur ruisselait sur leurs gorges et leurs bras nus, faisant briller leur peau tatouée à la lueur vive des flammes. Ce n'est qu'en observant attentivement le déroulement du rituel que Gauvain se rendit compte qu'ils le guidaient, mais d'une façon très différente de ce que le jeune homme avait pu observer lorsqu'un druide en avait la charge. Ils psalmodiaient un chant incompréhensible, et marquaient de suie le visage du couple qui venait de faire les offrandes rituelles, en jetant dans le feu du grain de l'année passée, des feuilles mortes de l'automne et un peu d'eau symbolisant la neige. Ensuite, les jeunes gens s'éloignaient de la foule, toujours main dans la main. Inutile de se demander ce qu'ils allaient faire, il s'agissait d'un rituel de fertilité...

Gauvain ne réfléchissait même plus. Il voyait passer des couples connus ou inconnus, légitimes ou non, des couples qui s'étaient cachés depuis des mois et des couples mariés, depuis plus ou moins longtemps. Le tour d'Yvain et de sa cavalière surprise se rapprochait, et plus ils avançaient, plus il se sentait faiblir. C'est là qu'il remarqua que le maître de cérémonie, sans interrompre ses psalmodies, ne le lâchait plus des yeux. Comme s'il voulait le faire réagir. Son regard presque hypnotique lui fit l'effet d'une douche glacial se déversant sur et à l'intérieur de son crâne, et sans même réfléchir, sans avoir conscience de ce qu'il faisait, il se mit à avancer fermement vers les jeunes gens, se frayant un passage sans faire attention aux insultes et aux coups de coude. Il ne restait plus que deux couples devant eux quand il attrapa la main libre de son ami et tira si fort qu'il en lâcha Jernie.

- Il faut que je vous parle.

Yvain, bien que sonné, sembla comprendre l'urgence de la situation et se laissa attirer hors du cercle. Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à l'orée du bois, assez loin pour êtres hors de portée de voix, et hors de la lumière.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez vous ? Demanda finalement le chevalier au lion, agacé.

Son élan de courage passé, Gauvain se sentait incapable de quoique ce soit. Mais il allait falloir. C'était le moment ou jamais.

- Vous vous souvenez, hier soir ? Quand vous m'avez demandé de qui j'étais amoureux ?

Yvain renifla.

- Moui. Et alors ? Me dites pas que c'est Jernie ? Vous la connaissiez même pas avant tout à l'heure.

- JUSTEMENT ! Explosa le jeune homme. Évidement que c'est pas elle.

Il attendit quelques instants, dans l'espoir que l'autre fasse les déductions tout seul. Mais cela ne vint pas. Il reprit, plus bas.

- Évidement que c'est pas elle. D'ailleurs c'est pas une femme. C'est vous.

Il en avait le souffle coupé, et les joues brûlantes. En face, son ami le fixait sans rien dire, ce qui le poussa à continuer, pour meubler un silence insoutenable.

- Je voulais... je pouvais pas vous laisser... forniquer avec elle. J'aurais pas supporté.

- Vous avez bien fait, dit finalement Yvain, doucement. Je crois pas que j'avais envie de faire des choses avec. Mais...

Cette fois-ci, plein d'espoir, Gauvain laissa le silence forcer l'autre à continuer.

- Putain, mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous réponde ? Moi aussi je vous aime bien. Mais j'ai jamais pensé à... enfin à vous comme ça quoi.

- C'est... c'est pas grave.

Il espérait que l'obscurité cacheraient les larmes qui commençaient à rouler sur ses joues, relâchées par la fin d'une tension permanente depuis des mois.

- Vous m'en voulez pas ?

- Pourquoi je vous en voudrais ? Fit Yvain. Je vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal. C'est juste dommage que vous... enfin... j'ai pas envie que vous soyez triste. Même si je trouve ça bizarre.

- Hier, quand vous m'avez dit que vous aimiez pas tellement les femmes, j'y ai cru, un instant, que j'avais une chance...

Il ne cherchait même plus à cacher le fait qu'il pleurait. Il se tenait les bras croisés, dans l'espoir d'arrêter ses tremblements. Yvain, prit de pitié et incapable de trouver une meilleure chose à faire, l'attira à lui. C'était une des choses les plus étranges qu'il lui soit arrivé, de serrer contre lui ce grand machin secoué de sanglots... il n'était pas sûr de la façon dont il devait mettre ses mains, de l'endroit. Il avait peur de l'interprétation que l'autre en ferait. Oh et merde...

- C'est vrai que j'aime pas tellement les femmes. Je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse, vite, efficacement, mais son esprit était entièrement accaparé par le corps de son ami dans ses bras, chaud et tellement vivant... il se rendait compte de son manque de contacts humains, et du besoin de tendresse qu'il avait enfoui quelque part, et qui ressurgissait d'un coup. Peut-être que c'était ça, qui l'empêchait d'aimer les femmes ? Peut-être qu'il aimait Gauvain ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Il n'y avait jamais pensé, pas une seule fois envisagé l'idée.

- Gauvain ?

L'autre releva la tête. Il avait le visage humide et dû s'essuyer dans sa manche avant de pouvoir regarder son ami dans les yeux. Sans réfléchir, Yvain l'attira à lui et posa un baiser sur ses lèvres, timidement. La réponse de son ami fut beaucoup moins timide, et le fit vaciller, et même reculer de quelques pas avant que son dos ne rencontre un arbre. Leurs lèvres ne s'étaient pas quittées un instant, et il pouvait sentir que leurs coeurs battaient aussi fort l'un que l'autre. C'était une sensation étrange, il avait perdu toute force dans les jambes, son visage le brûlait et dans son ventre une chaleur agréable se diffusait de plus en plus largement, pour atteindre des zones où elle se changait en petites impulsions délicieuses. Il ne savait pas trop quoi faire de ses mains : la droite était posée sur la nuque de son ami, l'autre semblait hésiter à descendre plus bas que le dos où elle avait trouvé refuge. Gauvain ne paraissait pas s'encombrer de tels dilemmes. Il embrassait maintenant cette gorge qu'il avait tant désiré, tandis que ses doigts entamaient lentement mais sûrement une migration vers l'entrejambe d'Yvain. Qui décida finalement d'arrêter d'essayer d'agir et de se laisser faire. Une caresse inattendue lui arracha un gémissement de plaisir, et il réalisa d'un coup ce qui se passait.

- Arrête...

Mais l'autre n'en avait pas la moindre envie, et ses baisers se faisaient de plus en plus insistants.

- Arrêtez !

Finalement, Yvain trouva la force de le repousser, et le froid soudain de l'air sur sa peau humide eu pour effet de lui rendre immédiatement ses esprits. En face, son ami avait les yeux si brillants que même dans la quasi-obscurité on ne voyait qu'eux.

- Quoi ? Je vous ai fait mal ?

- Non, c'est pas ça.

Il cherchait ses mots, ce qui devenait plus facile maintenant que la sensation des caresses sur sa peau s'évanouissait dans la nuit.

- Je ne veux pas, je ne vous... je vous aime pas. Et je peux pas faire ça avec vous. C'est pas parce que vous êtes... enfin... un homme, c'est parce que... on est amis. Je préfère ça. Je veux pas faire une bêtise ce soir, et ne plus oser vous parler pendant des années après, vous comprenez ?

- Non.

Puis :

- Ça avait l'air de vous plaire.

- Ça ne veut pas dire que c'était une bonne i...

Mais l'autre avait tourné les talons en direction du château. Yvain n'avait pas le courage de lui courir après et de s'expliquer. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas se l'expliquer. Il ne l'aimait pas comme ça, c'est vrai. Mais ça n'avait pas été désagréable, au contraire. C'était rassurant, ces caresses de celui qui le connaissait le mieux, et cela semblait presque logique, finalement : ils passaient déjà tant de temps ensemble, ils se disaient tout... Mais il ne le désirait pas vraiment.

- Je pouvais pas lui donner de faux espoirs, dit-il à haute voix, prenant les fougères à témoin. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire, demain, "ah, au fait, c'était pas mal hier, mais, euh, on va s'arrêter là, parce que je pourrais pas vous toucher une deuxième fois. On reste amis ?".

Les fougères ne lui répondirent pas.

**oOo**

**Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici, et de laisser une review (car je SAIS que vous allez le faire !). **

**Ce chapitre était un hommage au merveilleux groupe Omnia, qui était merveilleux au moins quand je les aient connus, et qui ont perdu toute la force païenne de leurs débuts. Pour moi ils se sont séparés, même s'il reste deux membres du groupe d'origine**, **et ça me rend un peu triste, end of an era comme on dit.**

**A suivre pour un épilogue dans lequel je n'ai absolument idée de ce qui va bien pouvoir se passer. **


End file.
